


Tears At A Party

by Fandom_junky101



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Give Zach A Hug, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Makeouts, Parties, Sadness, Zalex, im adding content to this ship bc it NEEDS IT, my babies need their endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_junky101/pseuds/Fandom_junky101
Summary: Alex comforts Zach in a hard time during a party full of drunk teens.





	Tears At A Party

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I love this ship so much and I hope the ship sails in Season 3.  
> ~Oh my gosh, I haven't written a story on here in so long due to school and family chaos. But here I am!! :D
> 
> ~I just realized I used a Hannah and Clay line omfg  
> "Is this okay"  
> "More than okay"  
> ~I also suggest playing the song at the time where the horizontal line is because it goes with that scene I made. And just open it in a new tab while reading.
> 
> Okay, I'm gonna go cry now~ ENJOY!

_What am I even doing here?_

Alex Standall asked himself, facing all the intoxicated teens in front of him. The worst part was, not being able to get drunk based off of his medications. He was calmly at home until his good old pal Zach Dempsey dragged him along.

The truth was, Alex was facing a huge crush he had on Zach. He realized his feelings multiple times being with the tall teen.

_Helping with PT_

_The locker room_

_The video cam_

_The slow dancing_

He wished he didn’t fall as hard, knowing how straight Zach brought upon himself. He sighs, standing up from the old couch, with a small struggle.

_I wonder where Zach went…_

He asked himself, knowing he wouldn’t just leave him stranded.

_Or would he?_

Huffing at the sight of stairs, he brought himself up. By the time he made it to the top, he noticed how out of breath he was. “Shit” he sighed, catching his breath. As he walked along the rooms of the foreign house, he came upon a room he hadn’t looked in. Slowing opening the door, he was faced with a surprise.

_Zach crying his eyes out_

* * *

[*song starts playing downstairs*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HlsiQuGHkys)

 

“Whoa Zach, is everything okay?” Alex asks, limping in and closing the door behind him.

“I-I’m supposed to say y-yes. But I’m not” Zach looks up at his non-ambulatory friend.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asks, gripping onto his cane with worry.

“One year ago today, my d-dad died. And I thought, getting drunk and forgetting would make everything better...but it didn’t” he feels his eyes water again.

At that, Alex’s heart breaks for Zach. He goes to sit down next to the broken teen, putting his hand on his shoulder with solace. “I-It hurts” Zach whimpers.

“Come here” Alex reassures, laying his cane down on the bed and opening his arms. With that, Zach went into his arms, hugging the smaller teen, breaking down in tears. “Shhh it's okay,” he says, rubbing his head. After a few minutes went by, Zach lifted his head from Alex’s grasp.

“T-Thank you for being h-here” he stuttered, recovering from the crying.

“You know I’ll always be here for you like you are for me.” Alex grins at him.

Returning the grin, Zach glances into Alex’s crystal blue eyes and then down to his lips. He felt himself getting closer and closer to his lips.

 _oh my god oh my god oh my god..._  Was what Alex was thinking at that moment.

_Oh god, he’s going to kiss me!_

Finally, their lips met, both teens shutting their eyes. Alex felt one of Zach’s hands grasp his face and one on his waist. Their lips moved in sync with lust and want. A few seconds in, they pulled away, panting.

“Wow,” They both said.

They chuckled at each other.

“I’ve been waiting for you to do that” Alex breaks the silence with a blush.

“Me too” Zach gave a small laugh.

“Would you like to take part in that little activity again?” Alex raised his brow.

Zach smirked at that, smashing their lips together again and with much more force. “Is this okay” Zach had asked after breaking the kiss.

“More than okay” the other teen replied. They smiled at each other and little did they know, they started making out onto the stranger’s bed. Zach groaned, feeling Alex yank on his hair, still lips on his.

“God you make me feel such types of ways” Zach rolled his eyes in pleasure.

“Oh, that was my intention Zachy” he replied, making Zach groan again at the nickname. He brought Alex up and onto his lap, being careful with his leg of course.

“Wait. What does this make us?” Zach asks.

“Hmm, well some would call this a start of a relationship but who knows?” Alex says in a funny tone, making Zach laugh and roll his eyes.

“Relationship indeed” Zach replies, engulfing Alex with kisses and falling back onto the bed.


End file.
